In recent years, an image decoloring apparatus is known which sequentially conveys a sheet on the surface of which an image is formed with a coloring agent that can be decolored through heating at a predetermined temperature and carries out a decoloring processing by pressuring and heating. Further, an image processing apparatus which includes a function of forming an image on a sheet and a function of decoloring the image formed on the sheet is also known.
In such an image processing apparatus, for example, if a user wants to decolor a sheet, the user houses the sheet in a cassette.